


Garden of Roses

by FanFicReader01



Category: Poets of the Fall
Genre: AU, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, potf doenst exist in this au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9843683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: A wasted guitarist is wandering aimlessly when he stumbles upon a small village. With no money left, he has no place to stay.When a storm arises, he takes shelter in an abandoned flower shop.





	1. A lost guitarist

**Author's Note:**

> Guess it's another "rare" ship fic! Enjoy :)
> 
> Word limit = 500 each chapter  
> Normally it's going to be three chapters long :P

Jaska was at his wit’s end. No money left. It got waisted on stupid gambling and alcohol.

Why did he do that again?  

 

_That was right. His life had gone to shit pretty fast. It all started when his partner dumped him._

_His parents didn’t know about this relation so he couldn’t go to them for help._

_Then he had ignored the pleas of his bandmates when he started his gambling and drinking. Eventually he got thrown out of that group._

_It left the guitarist without friends or family to rely on. He was all alone._

_So Jaska had decided to wander like a true vagabond. There was no destination, only road after road._

 

He looked at the street sign. The name didn’t seem familiar. In fact, Jaska had no idea where he was.

The man felt hopeless. It was getting darker. He should really find some place to sleep.

Where could that be? With not enough money, he would have to rely on the mercy of other people.

He hated to beg. Maybe this village had some old abandoned cabin where he could settle for the night? Or he would just sneak into one of the barns he’d seen when he approached the village.

There was no way he would have to beg for shelter.

 

Jaska wandered through the village. He got some weird looks from the inhabitants but they kept their distance and didn’t provoke a confrontation.

Maybe it was better this way.

He would be gone before the morning anyway.

 

Apparently there was a forest nearby.

When he looked closer, a small shack or something was close to the entrance of said forest.

Suddenly he felt something wet in his neck. When he looked up to the sky, he saw how clouded it was.

The raindrops started to fall faster and faster. Soon Jaska was running towards the small building.

He was already wet when he arrived at the shack, which was surprisingly big.

Upon closer inspection, Jaska deemed it to be an abandoned shop.

The front door didn’t budge. Must’ve been closed from the inside.

He went inside through a side door and stared in awe. Nature had already taken over this hall.

There was moss everywhere. Some vines had crawled up to the walls, making the everything green.

 

Jaska walked through the vine clad hallway until he found himself in the old shop itself.

He was surprised to see there were still beautiful flowers in the shop. Even in the darkness he could see the splendor of the plants. They smelled nice too.

 

He yawned and shivered. Jaska dropped his backpack with the few belongings he still had.

The guitar was carefully placed against the pay desk.

Although he didn’t play the guitar often anymore, he couldn’t sell the darn instrument. It was a part of him. After all he had been through, the instrument was his only friend.

 

With a thud he fell on his sleeping bag. Hopefully tomorrow was a better, brighter day.


	2. A homesick florist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is probably totally OOC, but I wanted to write something about one of the bandmembers being a florist so badly ><
> 
>  
> 
> And Jari is cute and so are flowers, so why not put a cute person together with other cute stuff :3  
> Don't judge plz >

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to the works of In love with a ghost while writing this to set the mood ;)

Jari had lived his whole life in the village. It was his home, his everything. Yet, he longed to explore the outside world. But he couldn’t. He wasn’t allowed.

Sometimes he wondered why he still listened to his parents. He was already an adult.

Maybe it was the unspoken rule of the village that no one would go outside the familiar walls.

And everybody in the village had followed that rule.

Or maybe it was Jari’s attachment to the flower shop. _His_ flower shop.

 

_One day he inherited the shop from his grandmother. Jari was really glad he could finally live on his own._

_The shop had been abandoned for three years since his grandmother got hospitalized._

_But Jari had managed to repair some leakages in the roof and fixed other parts of the house as well._

_All in the timespan of one year and a half._

 

_That shop held a special place in Jari’s heart. When he was still a kid, he visited his grandmother’s shop every day. She showed him around and taught him the names of all the different flowers._

_She showed him how to nicely arrange the flowers so they would form a nice bouquet for customers._

_And Jari had enjoyed every moment of learning. He even had a journal in which he would write the names of new flowers._

 

Another hobby of him was drumming. Even as an adult, he still found pleasure in drumming on every surface he could find. Be it with his hands or a fork or any useful object.

He once asked a real drum kit for Christmas, but his family thought it was a waste of money.

However, that fact didn’t keep the youngster from making music. Much to the family’s annoyance.

 

A great advantage of living in the flower shop, was its location. The shop was a bit separated from the other buildings from the village.

Now, Jari could drum all day long and no one could complain. He even built himself a drum kit.

 

In the beginning, many people would visit his shop.

He knew everyone who visited and everyone knew the cheerful florist.

But people stopped visiting. Maybe it had to do with the migration to the cities.

Maybe it had to do with the industrialization. Machine over nature.

Soon Jari didn’t have any customers left and he had to close the shop. He had hated it.

Left with no choice, he signed up for a job in the nearby city. He had to move out of his beloved house.

But during the weekends, he would visit his shop. He would take care of his precious flowers and plants.

Because without him, no one would look after them.

 

Jari woke up in his old room. A ray of thin sunlight enlightened the otherwise dark room.

The electricity was broken again. Maybe he should fix it today, the florist thought as he crawled out of his bed.

 

When he got downstairs, he found a man on the floor.


	3. Who are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaska is confused.

Jaska’s back ached and his hands felt cold when he woke up. Where was he again?

It wasn’t the first time he awakened somewhere without remembering where the hell he was.

 ‘Where the hec-’, he didn’t finish his sentence when he saw two strange eyes looking at him.

He yelped and jumped in the air. It startled the stranger too, who had now stepped back.

 ‘Who are you??’ Jaska stammered.

‘Whoa, calm down. I’m Jari. I’m the owner of this shop’, the stranger introduced himself with a warm smile.

‘The _owner_? Isn’t this place abandoned or something?’, Jaska asked confused.

‘Kind of. Well, this shop is still mine. Although it’s closed for quite some time now. Four years to be exactly. I try to visit it every weekend’, Jari explained.

 Jaska scratched his scruffy hair and observed the other man. He seemed younger, even though he had a beard and a moustache. He had long locks of brown hair. Jaska had to admit the florist was pretty.

Pretty like the flowers in the shop.

 

The two men sat down in the old kitchen. Grass was growing everywhere. Jari didn’t seem to mind.

 ‘So, how did you end up here?’, Jari wanted to know.

Jaska laughed. Could he tell the truth? Jari seemed to be a friendly person so Jaska replied:

 ‘I don’t really know. I’ve been lost for a long time. My…’, he took a deep breath before continued: ‘My boyfriend dumped me. It really hit me in the face. So I went for the alcohol. And the gambling. I knew it was a bad idea, but I quickly drowned in it. Even my bandmates grew tired of me eventually. Thought I was hopeless. It was already too late when I came to my senses again. Now I have nowhere to go.’

The guitarist wanted to sound less desperate, but he felt he was sobbing already.

The florist stood next to Jaska and patted him on the back. ‘Hey, you’ll be fine. If you want, you could stay here until you’re ready?’

 ‘Are you serious? We don’t know even know each other!’, Jaska exclaimed in disbelief.

‘I’m serious. I have to admit, you were cute when you laid there’, Jari giggled and Jaska had to laugh too with a blush on his face.

 

‘You want to go outside the village and the city you work in?’, Jaska tried to summarize the florist’s story. Jari nodded.

 ‘And you used to be a guitarist. And I wish I were a real drummer.’

‘So, you mean-’, Jaska was suspecting something and Jari added the answer: ‘We could travel around together. Perform on the streets. I only need a stick and something I can hit.’

He grinned. ‘I saved some money for a future trip. Looks like I finally have a legit reason.’

 Jaska didn’t know what to think about it. Wasn’t it too abrupt? How could Jari trust him so easily? He didn’t even trust himself sometimes.

Maybe he should take this chance.


	4. The florist and the guitarist

Jaska started to live in the shop. It became his new home. Jari still lived in the city, but he visited the flower shop more often.

He took care of the guitarist who lived there. He made sure Jaska got fed enough and wouldn’t do something that could hurt him.

They would have dinner together. Jari cooked. Jaska helped. During dinner they would talk.

About life, about being a musician, about being a florist, about the future and the past, about love…

They talked and talked and they got more comfortable with each other. They became true friends and even more.

 

Eventually, Jari started to live in his old house again. Together with Jaska.

The guitarist had finally cleared his head.

He found peace in the flowers that surrounded him. He found peace in taking care of them. He liked it how Jari could talk about those flowers forever. He tried to remember their Latin names and Jari would often quiz him about it.

Together they made bouquets for imaginary guests. Jaska once made a flower crown for his florist.

And after Jari had put on the crown, Jaska had kissed him.

 

The guitarist found some work too. He no longer had to rely on Jari’s income alone. He didn’t feel like a burden anymore.

He was so happy that he meant something to someone again. To Jari.

As for Jari, he was happy he found someone he could talk and relate to. Someone who listened.

They both shared a love for music.

If they weren’t making bouquets or talking about flowers, they were sitting in the living room.

Jaska with his trusty guitar on his lap. Jari behind his self-made drum kit. Jaska sang too.

 

 ‘What if we tried to breathe new life into your shop?’

Jari shrugged his shoulders. ‘That’d be beyond amazing. But how?’

‘We’re musicians. We know what to do’, Jaska exclaimed, having an idea already.

 

Jaska had decided to promote the shop.

‘A real flower shop! Even the house is decorated in green! And we have live music too!’

When Jaska had promoted the shop like that, Jari deemed it to be silly. Surprisingly, the “catchphrase” had success.

Soon they got some customers. Interested people helped them to restore the shop.

Jari had insisted they kept some of the grass and the ivy as long as it wouldn’t get in the way. Besides, it gave their shop that special look.

 

After some loyal customers spread the word further, Jari and Jaska found them busy in the shop more and more. They left their old job and started to work fulltime in the flower shop.

They were happy like that.

One customer once suggested they should make an album together.

 

‘Maybe we should do that. We already have some songs. Now we need a title.’

Jari nodded. ‘As for the shop, we still need a name for it too.’

Jaska grinned as he looked at all the roses that surrounded them: ‘I think I found one.’


End file.
